


Andy, You're a Star

by cherryvanilla



Series: Andy, You're a Star [1]
Category: Toy Story 3 (2010), Toy Story Series (Movies)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-22 05:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/pseuds/cherryvanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: “<i>On the field I remember you were incredible</i>.”  Or, three years after high school, Sid’s a mechanic and Andy’s home for winter break when his car breaks down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Andy, You're a Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxxcub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxxcub/gifts).



> Title, Summary and Lyrics by The Killers.

_____________________________

 _hey shut up, hey shut up, yeah_

_____________________________

Sid’s been working since his senior year in High School. To him, college was a joke. These kids would come into the shop, self-entitled and lost in their academia when Sid knew the truth: they were broke-ass bastards living off their parent’s dime who mostly never worked a day in their life. Sid learned early on you didn’t need a degree to make money. His garbage route at Age 17 paid the bills and allowed him to move out. A year later, most people his age were starting their freshman year in college; Sid upgraded to a new job and UPS Truck. In what would have been his sophomore year Sid decided he was sick of fucking driving and this guy he was blowing whom he met while delivering a package asked him if he knew anything about cars. Sid did, actually. His old man used to be a mechanic and would teach him things here and there. It was one of the few good things he remembered about his childhood, before the drinking got really bad.

Sid fixed the guy’s car and was paid with some great sex and a desire to change careers again. It wasn’t easy convincing Bill of Bill’s Auto Body to hire him but Sid was persistent and he’s been there a little over a year now.

Sid’s 21 years old; he doesn’t need to sneak around with fake IDs to get drunk anymore, he’s got a shit-hole of an apartment in the center of town (it beats living at home with mom and dad), and makes enough money to pay his own bills. He would’ve been his junior year of college doing useless things with his life, getting a useless degree he already proven he doesn’t need. For the first time, Sid feels – content.

Except, that is, on days like today. The worst part of working at a local garage is dealing with the entitled masses from his High School days; guys and girls rolling in with Jags and Beamers their parents bought them, clearly home from break without a care in the world. It’s easier to take when it’s some dick that used to be in the football team, who’s now driving some run down piece of shit and flipping burgers at McDonalds. Regardless, Sid has to “service” the ghosts from his adolescence and it always makes him feel like a whore.

When Andrew “just call me Andy” Davis walks in, flush faced and sweaty yet still looking like something out of an Abercrombie and Fitch ad, Sid decides a) he actually hates his job and b) Andy is clearly in that first category of high school kids. When Sid was younger he always saw his next door neighbor bounding around, happy as a pig in shit, with toys under his arm and a bounce in his step.

Andy’s mom was a hippie, that much was certain, but that didn’t mean she was completely open and accepting. “This neighborhood is really going down the tubes,” he heard her mutter under her breath one day, when he and his mom were leaving the house, and she was pushing him ahead of her as per usual.

Sid fully didn’t expect an invite to Andy’s party, but it still stung nonetheless. Instead, he watched through the fence in his backyard while all the kids from their grade arrived with presents. Sid would have brought Andy one of his own ‘revised’ toys. He would have put it in a box and wrapped it, if he’d been invited.

The next day some boring old couple moved next door and Sid didn’t see Andy again until the first day of middle school.

___________________________________

 _promise me she’s not your world_

___________________________________

 

Andy always had a lot of friends when he was younger, Sid knew that. In middle school, he slowly came into his own, branching out into sports and different clubs while Sid mainly stuck to himself. They barely spoke and if they did, it was just for Sid to taunt if “he got any new toys lately.” By high school, Andy was downright popular. Sid watched him goofing around in the halls with his jock friends who would snort at Sid while he walked by with his head down and his ears permanently in headphones. Sid could always hear them over the music, the cackles of ‘freak’ and ‘loser’ and (later) ‘fag’ directed at him. Andy never partook in the taunts and Sid even heard him say ‘knock it off’ one or two times. It only made him angrier.

When Andy was alone in the halls, Sid would lean up against a locker, attempt to trip him, say ridiculous things like ‘hey Andy Dooofffuss.’ When Hannah arrived in high school and saw the goings on, she wrinkled her nose and said ‘Tommy Borden does that stuff to me.’ A year later, she and Tommy Borden were dating. Sid ignored her pointed looks and moreover, started flat out ignoring Andy.

They didn’t have many classes together; mostly gym where Sid steadfastly didn’t look at Andy’s body and usually attempted to piss off a jock at least once a day. Sid loved provoking, especially because he was a master at not getting sent to the principal for it, letting the other guy take the full brunt of it. Junior and senior year they were both in English classes together, and Sid would shoot spill balls at Andy’s back while Andy gave him incredulous yet amused looks and just shook his head. Sid didn’t understand him.

Sid didn’t really date because he wasn’t into girls, that much he knew, and he didn’t know how to even find another gay kid in their town much less school. Was there a sign for these things? He’s heard some schools had Gay/Straight Student Alliances but 1) Sid didn’t want to ‘align’ with anyone and 2) it wasn’t even an option at his school. He saw Andy with girls in the halls but never anyone in particular. He also noticed the change in him over the years: taller, fuller, letting his hair grow out.

It was Homecoming in senior year when it happened. Sid went to the game just because it was something to do, with a few guys he barely considered friends because Sid Phillips didn’t really do friends. Andy scored a huge touchdown, everyone cheered, and Sid stayed out by the football field drinking and smoking while his friends pissed off to a party while everyone else went to the dance. He was lounging under the bleachers when a blur caught his eye; it was Andy. He was wearing a button down shirt, black suit jacket and dress pants. His hair slick back; Sid preferred it loose and floppy. Andy ducked his head from the edge of the bleachers. “You know you’ll get caught, right?” He sounded overly patient and bored, like he knew what Sid’s response would be.

Well, Sid loved playing into people’s expectations of him. “Talk to someone who cares,” he said, raising his beer in salute.

Andy shook his head, but Sid noticed a small, silently amused smile playing at his lips. “I wish I didn’t care about things like that,” Andy said, sounding sincerely regretful.

Sid shrugged. “Your loss.”

He looked out at the field; it almost dark out. He heard the shuffling of feet and nearly jumped in surprise when Andy sat down beside him.

“So show me what I’m missing,” he said, face turned toward Sid.

Sid snorted, even as his heart lurched idiotically at Andy sitting in the cool grass next to him. “Aren’t you supposed to be somewhere complimenting Stacey’s dress?” Despite his desire to block out everything in relation to his school, it didn’t escape Sid that Andy and Stacey McGinn were apparently going to the dance together, nor the fact that Andy was up for Homecoming king.

Sid looked at Andy out of the corner of his eye, watched as his nose crinkled upward. “She can be kind of vapid.”

Sid barked out a laugh. “All your friends are kind of vapid.”

Andy’s face turned serious, as if pondering the truth of the statement. “No, they’re. They’re not.”

“Uh-huh.”

“I’m not just friends with the popular crew. I’m on the debate club, and I write for the school paper, and I’m on the math league. I’m friends with everyone there.”

Sid waved his hand. “Just because you’re nice to the geeks and creative types doesn’t mean that’s who you’re associated with. When people think of you, it’s with the Stacey’s, or the Troy’s or the Bethany’s – dear god, are those really the names of your friends? Are we on some bad primetime soap opera?”

Andy laughed and leaned back on his elbows. “You’re such an ass.” It sounded like a compliment. Then he grabbed Sid’s beer out of his hand and took a sip.

“Hey!” Sid protested, grabbing it back from him.

“This is the most we’ve talked since grade school,” Andy mused. It was near dark under the bleachers now, the only light emulating from the floods on the field.

“I don’t keep track,” Sid said, gruffly. He couldn’t explain the sudden increase in his heart rate.

Andy hummed noncommittally. Sid finished his beer and crushed the can into the grass with his palm. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a joint and a lighter.

He could feel Andy staring at him.

“What, you gonna run and tell the principal?” Sid snapped.

“Was gonna ask if I could have a drag,” Andy said, defensively.

Sid rolled his eyes. “It’s called a ‘toke,’ genius. Or a hit. And maybe if you ask nicely.”

“Please, Sid Phillips, may I have a toke,” Andy said, exaggeratedly.

Sid punched him in the thigh, not very hard. “Smart ass. Here,” he handed it to him after taking a hit.

He laughed when Andy started coughing, and tried not to find it endearing. They passed the joint back and forth, Sid trying not to focus on the wetness from Andy’s lips and Andy getting better with each turn.

“I don’t do things like this,” Andy admitted, as though Sid was supposed to be surprised. “My life has been college applications and trying to do as many extracurricular activities that I forget this is supposed to be the best time of your life, you know?”

Sid laughed bitterly. “If high school is the best time of our lives, I’d like to end it all now and save myself the trouble.”

Andy grabbed at Sid’s shoulders in a quick sudden movement, twisting his body so they were facing one another. His eyes were intense. “Don’t say shit like that. That’s..” he shook his head, like the words were a puzzle he couldn’t put together. His eyes were very red and Sid noted the joint was almost burnt down.

“You’re stoned, Davis,” he said, not unkindly.

Any ignored him. “Are you really that miserable?” he said, his mouth in a slight pout. Sid couldn’t take his eyes of his full lips, the way his tongue skidded over the lower one, almost nervously.

“You don’t know the first thing about what I am,” Sid said, suddenly angry, more at himself than Andy.

Andy’s eyes darted between Sid’s eyes and his mouth, his face largely in shadow.

“Show me,” Andy said, voice a mere whisper.

Sid couldn’t help it anymore; it felt like someone opened a gate, water rushing out, the pressure finally released. He pulled Andy in roughly and took his mouth in a desperate, biting kiss.

Andy stiffened under his lips immediately and pulled back slightly.

“Sid, I’ve never—“

Sid never heard Andy sound that unsure of himself. He was always the kid in class who knew the right answer, the one who made speeches, the one who thrived being in the spotlight.

Sid ran his hand down Andy’s arm. “It’s just kissing,” he said, trying to sound annoyed but he knew it came off as soft, reassuring.

Andy looked at him, his eyes a mix of fear and want. “Yeah,” he choked out. “Yeah,” he repeated, sounding surer of himself. And then he leaned forward and brushed his lips against Sid’s, steady and firm. Sid groaned and fisted his hand in Andy’s hair, loosening the gelled strands with his fingers, his fingers curving around Andy’s scalp to hold him in place.

 

He coaxed Andy’s lips apart with his tongue, delighting in the small gasp. He felt Andy’s hand come to rest on his shoulder, fingers digging into the muscle while his tongue crept out shyly to brush against Sid’s. Sid met Andy’s tongue with his own, pulling it into his mouth and sucking gently. He pulled Andy in closer and when met with no resistance, deepened the kiss the way he’s always wanted to, the way he started this whole thing: rough, biting, and aching. Andy moaned against his lips, thrusting his tongue into Sid’s mouth. Sid felt jolts of pleasure throughout his body, settling around his cock. He groaned and tipped Andy backward onto the grass.

Andy panted against his lips. They kissed opened mouth and clumsy, all lips, tongues, and teeth. Sid pulled Andy’s bottom lip between his own, and felt Andy tremble against him. Sid settled his leg over Andy’s hip, half covering his body with his own, while his hands explored Andy’s hair, his arms, and his chest. Andy sat up abruptly but it was only to strip off his jacket. He tossed it to the side and pulled Sid back down.

“Yes,” Sid muttered against his lips, rubbing his leg against Andy’s groin and finding a rather impressive erection.

Andy cried out softly when Sid ground down a little harder.

“You like that?” Sid breathed against Andy’s lips, mouthing down his jaw.

“Do you?” Andy shot back, voice breathless.

He ran his fingers along the inside of Andy’s thigh, and then traced the bulge of his erection. “What do you think?”

Sid fingers closed around his length and Andy groaned. “Feels good,” he admitted, tentatively.

Sid smiled, suddenly encouraged, and leaned down to trail kisses along Andy’s neck,, delighting in the soft scrape of stubble.

Andy ran his hands up Sid’s back, slowly, letting Sid kiss and bite him. Sid kept rubbing at Andy’s dick until the friction was apparently too much; he squirmed away, breathless.

“Sid,” he moaned. “I—“

Sid just kissed him harder and started to undo his pants. “Want this?” he whispered wetly against Andy’s ear, his entire body on fire with the thought of feeling a bare cock in his hand that wasn’t his own.

“Please,” Andy gasped.

Sid fumbled a little with the button but didn’t stop kissing Andy. Andy bit Sid’s lower lip, making him growl. His fingers shook as he ran his thumb along the slit of Andy’s boxers, and then reached inside. Andy was hot and heavy in his hand, and he jerked upward immediately, gasping into Sid’s mouth and leaning into his touch. Sid gripped him tighter, reveling in the feel of it. He kissed his way down Andy’s neck again, sucking hard against the collar of his shirt. Sid felt Andy’s fingers tighten in his hair, holding his mouth in place. Sid sucked harder, hoping it would leave a bruise, while his hand worked faster. He thumbed the head, nearly jumping in surprise when his finger was greeted to wetness. All he could think was _fuck, that’s hot_ as he spread pre-come down Andy’s cock. Sid knew what he wanted, fantasized about it a million times and he didn’t care why this was happening, only that it _was happening_.

He slid down Andy’s body, mouthing at his button-down shirt, kissing the skin at his torso where his shirt tail had ridden up. Andy’s hand was still tight in his hair, and when Sid lifted him fully free of the boxers, it clenched so hard his scalp hurt.

“Don’t fuck my mouth,” Sid warned.

“What, I, oh my _god_ ” Andy gasped out, confusion melting into pleasure as Sid’s lips wrapped around the head of his dick. Andy held Sid by the hair but didn’t move his hips. Sid could hear his harsh pants, the little sobs of pleasure he uttered that made Sid nearly come in his jeans.

He took Andy as far as he could, hollowing his cheeks and making sure to keep his teeth in check. He palmed at Andy’s thigh, rubbing in slow circles.

“Oh, oh, you,” Andy gasped, nonsensically. Sid sucked him a little faster, one hand at the base of his dick, rubbing a little at his balls. Andy moaned again and Sid felt the thigh beneath his hand tense.

“I’m so close,” Andy said, voice wondrous, his words barely a whisper.

Sid watched a lot of internet porn where the guys came on your face because it was all about the money shot or something. Sid wanted it on his tongue, though. Needed to taste it, almost to remind himself this was real.

Andy tugged on Sid’s hair sharply, but Sid just shook his head while taking him in even further. He gagged a little and pulled off, suckling at the head.

“Oh, oh I’m..” Andy groaned and Sid will never forget the sound of his voice, desperate and almost joyful.

Sid pressed the heel of his palm to his own cock, hard, as Andy’s come hit his tongue, hot, salty, and amazing.

Andy’s hips raised only a little; Sid could feel all the tension he was putting into his thighs, how hard his stomach muscles were shaking. Sid licked up everything he couldn’t catch, and then licked his lips. When he looked up, Andy’s head was flat against the grass, a hand thrown over his eyes.

Sid crawled up awkwardly and settled next to him, bodies not quite touching. Sid rubbed at his aching erection, ready to unabashedly take care of himself if Andy declined. Andy turned his head toward Sid, their noses almost touching.

“Fuck, I’m dizzy,” he said, placing kisses on Sid’s cheek. He’d forgotten how stoned Andy was.

“S’cool, I can..” he started, and then popped a button on his jeans. Andy leaned up on elbow and kissed Sid’s forehead. The innocuous gesture made his heart trip.

“No, just.” He watched as Andy frowned, then tucked himself back into his pants and moved to sit on his knees astride Sid’s thighs. “Uh,” he looked down at Sid’s jeans like they were a problem to be solved and then slowly lowered the zipper. Sid bit his lip and closed his eyes, and then snapped them open immediately because this he needed to see.

Andy drew Sid out of his boxers slowly and gripped him lightly. His palm was smooth and cool against the velvety skin of Sid’s cock and it felt perfect. Andy was still frowning, and began to remove his hand. Sid was about to protest but then Andy licked his palm and returned his fingers. Sid groaned, both at the sight of it and at the feel, now the perfect amount of non-friction. Andy jacked him slowly, looking at him. Sid tugged him closer, made Andy lean over him so they could kiss. Andy groaned into it, and Sid realized they were sharing his taste, his perfect salty flavor that Sid wanted on his tongue again and again.

They kissed sloppily and uncoordinated. Andy’s rhythm faltered each time Sid kissed him harder before he broke away, lips swollen and started at Sid like there was something he wanted to say.

“What?” Sid asked, unable to focus on anything but the feel of Andy’s hand and the pleasure coursing through his body.

Andy said nothing but he moved back onto his knees and then –

Sid let out a loud gasp. “Fuck, _Andy_.” He didn’t mean to say it, but he couldn’t help it. Andy’s lips, those soft, full, damnable lips were wrapped around the head of his cock and Sid lost all control of his body and mind.

Andy lapped at him sloppily, unhurried. Sid carded his hands through Andy’s hair and watched him the entire time. At one point, Andy’s eyes met his and although it was all just shadows in the darkness, he still felt as though they were looking through one another.

He felt his orgasm sneak up on him, building at the base of his spine.

“Gonna come,” he rasped out, still watching Andy as he licked along the underside. Andy pulled away and Sid refused to be disappointed. He continued to jerk him through it. Sid finally looked away, eyes turned up towards the bleachers and he swore he saw stars when he came.

Andy was lying beside him when he finally opened his eyes and his breathing was beginning to even out.

“Here,” he said, handing Sid a piece of cloth.

“Who carries a handkerchief around?”

“It’s an ascot, wise guy.”

Sid snorted. “That makes it so much better. I now understand the secret to your popularity. Ascots. Check.”

Andy laughed quietly. Sid cleaned himself up and tucked himself back in. They lay together, not talking, just listening to each other breathe.

Andy nosed at Sid’s neck and Sid felt his heart flutter in his chest. He threw his arm casually over Andy’s chest, rubbing at his ribcage through his shirt. Andy sighed and burrowed in closer.

Sid hadn’t the slightest idea what he was supposed to say, if he was supposed to say anything at all.

Finally, Andy broke the ice. “Wonder if I’m Homecoming king,” he deadpanned. Sid looked at him crookedly and they both burst into laughter, which lead to mock wrestling with Sid pinning Andy to the grass, breathless. They were still laughing as their lips met. They kissed lazily, making out under the moon and stars until the next thing Sid knew it was near dawn and he was blinking out into the foggy mist of the football field. It took him a moment to remember but when he did his smile widened and he looked to his left. But Andy wasn’t there.

Sid frowned and looked around, but there was nothing. He sat up and it was only then he realized Andy’s suit jacket was draped around his shoulders, the ascot stuffed into the pocket. Sid laughed weakly, and it sounded pathetic to his own ears. He felt very much like Lux Lisbon in The Virgin Suicides. He was supposed to read the novel for English class in 10th grade. Instead, he rented the film and drooled over Josh Hartnett. Except Andy Davis was no Trip Fontaine and Sid wasn’t about to kill himself over this.

He did his own walk of shame and when he passed a large dumpster on his way home he tossed the jacket. He may or may not have pocketed the ascot.

If Andy was trying to get Sid’s attention at school, Sid wouldn’t know. He didn’t look at him the next day or the day after that. If anyone found it weird that Sid went from taunts to avoidance seemingly overnight, well, the look on his face shut them up.

The next week Sid’s heart possibly broke, if he knew what something like that was supposed to feel like. But if feeling like your insides have been gutted is a symptom of it, then yes, one could say Sid’s heart broke that next week. For that was the week Andy started going out with Stacey for real. Sid watched as they walked down the hall holding hands and nearly slammed his fist into the locker the day he saw them kissing.

Sid wondered if she knew what Andy’s dick felt like, tasted like. Sid wondered if he moaned her name as he came.

Two weeks later, Sid left school. It had nothing to do with Andy and everything to do with his dad. Simple fact was, he needed to get out of his house fast and that was only going to happen if he had a full time job. He crashed at a few of his not-quite-friends places until he had a steady paycheck coming in from his garbage route. Then he rented a one room dump in the south side of town and didn’t see Andy Davis again. He only knew where Andy lived because he recognized Andy’s mom outside while on his route. If she recognized him she didn’t say anything. Every time Sid went to Andy’s house he hoped with equal parts that he would and wouldn’t see him.

_________________________

 _leave your legacy in gold_

_________________________

Now it was three years and three jobs later and Andy was standing before him, sweaty and panting and Sid absolutely wasn’t recalling a night spent under the bleachers at Tri-County High School a million years ago.

“Hi, uh,” Andy pauses to wipe the sweat from his brow and gestures to the Toyota SUV now blocking the front of the garage. “Transmission dropped out.”

Sid looks at the car and then back to Andy, unimpressed, even enough his heart is hammering in his chest. So far Andy doesn’t seem to recognize him; that’s just fine. All the same, he doesn’t meet Andy’s eyes.

“You look like you just ran a marathon,” Sid grumbles.

Andy runs his fingers through his damp hair; it’s longer than it was in school – just past his ears.

“Pushed it,” Andy says, and Sid can hear the rueful grin in his voice.

“That was stupid,” Sid sniffs, and walks back behind the counter. “Look, I’ve got a lot going today so I probably can’t look at this until..” when he looks up, Andy is staring at him, mouth a little open.

 _Shit._

Andy blinks a few times, stupidly. “Sid?”

Sid forces himself to keep his nerves steady. Instead, he narrows his eyes and puts on his best ‘fuck off’ look. “Who wants to know?”

Andy takes a step forward. “It’s Andy. Andy Davis, from uh, school.”

Sid taps his fingers on the counter and then reaches for the work order. “Am I supposed to be impressed?” He writes down the make of the car, and then nods toward it. “What year is that?”

Andy jerks a little and Sid notices his cheeks are slightly redder. He hates the way his heartbeat speeds up at the sight. “Huh? Oh, 2003. And no, you’re not supposed to be impressed,” he adds on, voice harder. “In fact, maybe someone else should work on my car.”

Sid writes Andy’s name on the paper and doesn’t look up. “I didn’t realize you coming in here would mean we were _back_ in high school. Relax, Andy Davis; you’re no different than the tons of other spoilt college boys who’ve come in here. I fixed their cars, I can fix yours.”

“Don’t do me any favors,” Andy mutters under his breath.

Sid’s grip on the pencil tightens. Bill walks in from the back a second later and claps Sid on the shoulder. “Hey. This the Toyota?”

“Yeah,” Sid says.

Bill looks between them. “You boys know each other?”

Sid says ‘no’ the same time Andy says ‘yes.’

“We went to school together,” Andy says, smiling too brightly. “I’ve been out of town for a while.”

“Ahh, well. I never meet any of Sid’s friends. Good to know ya. Sid, why don’t you get outta here, take your lunch.”

Sid freezes. “Nah, it’s cool, Bill. I’ve got a lot..”

“Please. Take your damn break, Sid. You never do and I’m not running a sweat shop. Catch up with your buddy here. Looks like he’ll need a lift home at any rate.”

Sid finishes the write-up, asking for Andy’s phone number, and waits for Bill to leave. He refuses to meet Andy’s eyes.

‘Uh, it’s cool. I’ll just catch a bus back.”

Sid clenches his jaw and grabs his coat. “It’s fine, let’s just get outta here.”

They’re silent all the way to Sid’s truck. He opens the driver’s side door, leaps in, and gathers a week’s worth of fast food garbage, tossing it into the back seat. Andy gets in and immediately does up his seatbelt. Sid rolls his eyes.

“Where to?”

“My mom’s.” Andy rattles off the address and Sid pretends not to know where he used to live.

“Like I was saying, I won’t be able to get around to your car today but I’ll work on it tomorrow.”

“Alright, thanks.”

Sid turns on the radio to the alternative rock station he likes. He taps his fingers on the steering wheel along to The Smashing Pumpkins and tries not to think of Andy’s flushed face beside him.

Except Andy is _too_ quiet and it begins to unnerve him. “So why’d you push it, anyway?”

“Didn’t want my mom to pay for a tow truck,” Andy mutters, “Bad enough she has to pay for…” he trails off, and Sid can hear the embarrassment in his voice.

Sid snorts, but it was more to himself, as if Andy has anything at all to be embarrassed about – he has a nice car, goes to college, what more could he want? Just because it wasn’t for Sid, doesn’t mean it wasn’t something Andy would always be proud of.

Andy must have interpreted it as malicious because he suddenly bursts out. “Yes, I’m a poor college student and can’t even afford a tow truck. Laugh it up, man.”

Sid looks at him, sharply. “ _Chill_ , dude.”

Now it’s Andy’s turn to snort. “Right. Because it’s not like you even remember me.”

Andy sounds like a petulant child and anyone else Sid would’ve called them on it. But the truth is he’s thought about this guy a hell of a lot in the last few years, more often than he cared to admit, and he can’t bring himself to lie about this.

“We lived next to each other when we were kids. Your sister’s name is Molly. You had that cowboy doll. You were class president.”

 _You were the first blowjob I ever had or gave_ , he adds silently.

He can feel Andy’s gaze on him, burning like fire. When stopped at a light, Sid risks a glance. Andy’s looking at him, soft and curious and Sid wonders if he’s upset or glad that he didn’t mention that night under the bleachers.

A minute later he’s pulled up to Andy’s house; he tells himself he’s relieved.

“You can come in for a soda or something, if you want.”

Sid shakes his head and cracks his knuckles. “No thanks. I’ll give you call when your car’s ready.”

Andy nods, a little too quickly, and steps out of the car. “Yeah. Thanks for the lift.”

Sid goes back to his apartment for the rest of his lunch break and jerks off to the image of Andy’s rosy cheeks and full lips.

Sid works on Andy’s car the next day. He finishes sometime mid-afternoon but purposely doesn’t call him. He goes home that night and tries to lose himself in beer and bullshit action films but it doesn’t take; his mind is entirely on Andy.

The next day he waits as long as he can to call Andy. When he does, he barely lets him get two words in. “It’s Sid from Bill’s Auto Body,” he says, gruffly, full aware that the formality of his introduction isn’t needed.

“Hey,” Andy starts but Sid cuts him off.

“Your car’s done. Come down whenever you want.”

He hangs up while Andy is still talking.

Sid does a brake job and oil change with his eyes closed in the time it takes Andy to get his precious ass downtown.

Sid’s ringing up the oil change when Andy walks through the door. Sid’s mouth nearly drops open. Andy’s wearing a coat and scarf, his cheeks a little red from the cold. He looks – perfect. Sid scowls down at the paper and hates that all the blood in his brain is rushing to his dick.

Andy clears his throat when Sid’s finished and pretends not to remember he’s there.

“Oh. Yeah.” He tosses Andy the keys. “Car’s in front. Here’s the bill. Cash or charge?”

“Charge,” Andy says, passing over an American Express.

Sid rolls his eyes and runs the card.

“I was thinking I could take you out for a drink. To say thanks.”

Sid’s stomach flips stupidly and he keeps his eyes on the credit card machine. “Most people just tip,” he says, dryly.

“I just thought we could catch up,” Andy says, impatience clear in his voice.

Sid places the card on the counter and pushes the receipt at Andy. “Catch up on what? We barely even talked in school.”

Andy looks up from signing, his gaze locked on Sid’s before Sid could look away. “I remember we did more than talk once.”

The words are quiet, earnest and they throw Sid completely. Fuck Andy for bringing up that night. Fuck him for remembering it at all. It’d have been better for Sid’s sanity if he didn’t.

For once, he decides to tell a customer exactly what he’s thinking. “Fuck you, man.” He throws Andy’s keys at him and walks into the back, slamming the door behind him.

A half hour later, Sid is angrily replacing some spark plugs when he makes a bee line for the desk, pulling out Andy’s info and dialing the number from the garage’s phone.

“Hey. It’s Sid.”

“Hi,” Andy says, voice tight.

“So I’m out of here in like an hour and a half. If you still want to get that drink.”

There’s a long pause and Sid bites his lip, about to say forget it.

“Yeah. How’s 9pm?”

Sid exhales slowly. “That’s fine. Where?”

“I don’t know. Finnigans?”

“Alright, cool.”

“Do you want me to pick you up? Or we can meet there..”

Andy sounds uncertain and it makes Sid less nervous. “I live close by. I’ll just see you there.”

There’s another pause and Sid pinches the bridge of his nose.

“Okay, see you.”

Sid hangs up, already feeling in over his head.

Sid shows up a little after nine freshly showered and in his best pair of unripped jeans, T-shirt and fake leather jacket. Andy’s already sitting at a table near the bar, his coat slung over the back of the chair. He’s wearing a soft looking sweater that Sid would love to peel him out of. He gives himself a mental shake and walks toward Andy.

“Hey,” he says, taking a seat and shedding his jacket.

“Hi,” Andy nods. He still sounds terse.

Sid sighs. “Look, sorry about before.”

Andy’s eyes soften. “My fault. I was out of line.”

Sid doesn’t want to argue with that. He didn’t realize until Andy staggered into his garage the other day how sore a subject it still is. He could understand if Andy regretted it, if he cursed Sid afterward and told him to stay the fuck away. No, it was the radio silence that grated Sid. It was the fact that Andy could be so cowardly and act like it the entire thing never happened – until now, when he thinks he has the right to drop it so casually in conversation.

He needed to stop this line of thinking otherwise he was going to get pissed all over again.

“Let me buy you a drink,” Andy thankfully says.

Sid nods hurriedly and tries out a grin. “I’m all for that.”

Sid orders a Guinness while Andy drinks Coors Light. They roll their eyes when they’re both carded and Sid teases Andy’s drink of choice. For a little while he forgets their history, treats this as just drinks with a guy he – well, he really wants to fucking sleep with.

“Where you going to school, then?” Sid asks after they’ve ordered some wings and nachos.

“Florida State.”

“That explains the tan in winter.”

Andy laughs and rubs at his neck, almost self-consciously. “Yeah, guess so.”

Sid takes a long gulp from his beer. “What’s your major?”

“Graphic design,” Andy says.

“And what will you do with that degree, young man?” Sid says in his best authoritative voice, causing Andy to burst out laughing and scrub his hand over his face.

“Oh man, um. I don’t know? Nah, I’ve got. Well I was originally looking into internships at firms in Florida but now.. well, I’m scoping some out here. I’ve been in contact with someone… he may be able to take me on after my senior year. “

Sid starts at that and studies Andy’s face, which suddenly looks uncomfortable. “Why on earth would you come back here?”

Andy picks at the label on his beer and shrugs. “I just.. miss my family, you know? And uh, the.. person I was with for like, two years, um. Cheated on me last summer, so. Any plans for staying down there kind of, shifted.”

Sid feels a mix of emotions at the words; jealous that Andy was in a serious relationship, angry that his heart broken.

He’s thinking of something to say when Andy finishes with a dismissive, “Guess he wasn’t the guy I though he was.”

Sid’s mouth falls open. “ _He_?”

Andy’s eyes dart up to Sid’s face, and Sid wants to kiss the blush off his cheeks. “Uh, yeah. My ex. That’s.. It’s cool that I’m gay, right?”

 _Isn’t that my line?_ Sid wonders, his mind reeling.

Sid tries to get his mouth to work. “Yeah, that’s. Why wouldn’t that be cool?”

Andy frowns. “Judging by your reaction today..” he trails off for a second. “But hey! Glad it’s not an issue.”

 _In what world would that be an issue to me?_ he wants to say but he can’t push the words past his tongue.

“Yeah,” Sid says. He feels a little numb, still trying to wrap his head around Andy being gay. Gay and heartbroken. Wonderful.

Sid is grateful for the food’s arrival. They dig in and order another round of beers. “So.. looks like you’re doing well,” Andy nods at Sid.

Sid runs his hand through his hair, shortly cropped now since he started not being able to handle the way it would hang in front of his eyes while fixing cars. “Thanks. I like the job and it pays well.”

Andy laughs, ruefully. “Here I am, poor, trying to get my education..” Andy trails off again, shaking his head.

Sid smirks and finishes for him, “Should’ve just been a dropout like me?”

Sid watches as a horrified look creeps over Andy’s face. “Fuck, I didn’t mean it like..”

Sid can’t hold in his laughter, even though making Andy sweat would be mild retribution for being left in the grass. “Relax, man. It’s not exactly a lie, is it? I have no regrets about not pursuing higher education. Or even finishing ‘lower’ education,” he grins, popping a boneless wing into his mouth.

“All the same, I didn’t mean to insult you.”

Sid looks at him, patiently. “Uh, _I’m_ not insulted. You’re the one living off a credit card.”

It doesn’t seem physically possible for Andy to blush more, but that doesn’t stop him from trying.

“You’re still a dick,” Andy says, but he’s grinning. Sid throws a chip at him and their eyes meet. Something shifts in the air around them; it’s charged and hot in an instant. Sid’s mouth runs dry and he licks his bottom lip. He notices Andy’s eyes follow the movement and then break away immediately, as though he did something wrong and he’s afraid of getting caught.

“Uh, yeah. I.. got into the habit of using a card while I was with Luke. He kept.. buying me shit all the time. His parents were loaded. And I felt bad so I just applied for a card. I’m regretting it now.”

Sid’s mind is still stuck on whatever that moment just was. Andy being gay didn’t make Sid feel like he was automatically more attainable. But.. he didn’t think he was imagining what just happened. He shakes himself out of his thoughts and tries to think of a rejoinder.

“Wait, _Luke_? He even has a rich sounding name!”

Andy laughs. “Yeah, he’s your standard stuck-up Floridian. I don’t know why that was attractive to me, but it was. Well, the blond hair and muscles didn’t hurt,” Andy grins widely.

Sid finds himself laughing in spite of some irrational jealousy. “Ah, so blondes are your thing then?” His mind flashes unbidden to Stacey McGinn.

Andy looks down for a second, a smile still tugging at his lips. When he looks back up, there’s something akin to heat in his eyes. “Well, not exclusively.”

Sid swallows thickly. Andy only has two beers in him, but maybe that’s all he needs to loosen up? Because this is definitely flirting and Sid is fantastic at flirting but right now he feels like he’s on a river without a paddle.

Sid takes another long sip of beer, feeing ridiculous that his pickup skills are failing him. “Muscles are a constant though, huh?” Sid grins toothily, flexing to reveal his own.

Andy’s eyes flicker from Sid’s arm to his face. “Uh, yeah. Basically,” he laughs, and it sounds shaky to Sid’s ears. “Those are new,” Andy nods to his biceps.

Sid grins crookedly. “Hazard of the trade.”

Andy downs the rest of his beer, a little too quickly, as if he’s suddenly nervous. “So, how about you? Seeing anyone?”

Sid shakes his head. “Here and there, you know. Nothing recently. Guys around this town are mostly pathetic.”

Andy’s eyes widen. “You’re..you date guys?”

Sid looks at him like he’s crazy. “This can’t be shocking information, man.”

“No, it’s. I guess it’s not?”

Andy looks as confused as Sid feels. The waitress thankfully breaks the awkwardness of the moment. “Get you guys another round or.. ?”

“Just the check,” Sid chimes in quickly. Andy looks at him, surprised.

“I live nearby and the cost of alcohol is a lot cheaper,” Sid winks.

Andy raises his eyes and looks Sid up and down. “Oh yeah? What’s your price?”

Sid feels like the breath is punched out of him. “I’m sure I can think of something.” They stare at one another, intently, until the check comes.

 

__________________________

They walk side by side, the air frosty around them. “You said you live close?”

“Yeah, just a block or so up. It’s not much, but the location’s great.”

Out of the corner of his eye he notices Andy watching. “What?”

“You just seem so much older,” Andy says, voice quiet.

“I _am_ older,” Sid laughs.

Andy shakes his head. “No, just. Like an actual adult. Like you’ve got it figured all out.”

The words make something flip inside him, a surge of pride at hearing words of approval from someone, anyone. Words he’ll never even hear from his own family. “Hardly,” he says, barely audible.

They don’t talk much the rest of the way, their arms brushing occasionally.

Sid leads Andy up the stairs to his apartment above a Chinese restaurant. “Gets a little noisy sometimes, but whatever.”

He lets Andy in, having pushed all the dirty clothes on the floor under the bed and into closets earlier, in case of this very scenario.

“It’s just a studio,” Sid says, feeling suddenly protective of his stupid little place, like he needs to defend it. There’s an eat-in kitchen off to the left, a bathroom and closet space along the wall after it and then one large room. Sid made a room divider with his own two hands and thus a living room and bedroom were born. He has a few hanging shelves with some comics, figurines and a few books. He has a poster of Miller’s Crossing and The Beatles Abbey Road. His TV is a small but it’s HD. He feels at home here.

“It’s nice,” Andy says. He sounds sincere. They both shed their coats and Sid tosses them on the arm of the couch.

“Thanks. You want a beer?”

“Sure.” Andy stands in the kitchen while Sid opens the fridge. When he turns around, Andy’s eyes are focused near the sink. Sid notices he’s looking at his bowl and forgot he left it there after he cleaned it.

Andy looks at him and Sid half shrugs.. “Old habits, right?”

Andy seems lost in thought. “I haven’t done that since.. that night. At Homecoming.”

“Your college experience must suck,” Sid says, trying to ignore the twinge of anger settling in his stomach.

Andy doesn’t respond. Sid watches him turn, and move in a little closer. Sid has a death grip on both of the bottles in one hand. Andy smiles a little goofily, like maybe he actually is a bit buzzed and Sid can only stare dumbly as he raises a hand to trace the underside of Sid’s jaw. “That was a good night,” Andy murmurs.

Sid clears his throat and clenches his teeth before responding, “Don’t remember it much.”

He looks at Andy off-center, refusing to meet his gaze head-on but he can’t escape the flash of hurt.

“Bullshit,” Andy says, his fingertips sweeping down Sid’s throat, his touch feather-light. “I know you remember.”

And that’s it. Sid can’t take anymore of Andy’s smug voice, of his flirty tone as if this is supposed to be turning Sid on right now. Because all it’s doing is making him want to throw these damn beer bottles against the wall.

He looks at Andy, eyes hard. “I remember that you’re a fucking coward.”

“Sid…” Andy starts, his eyes suddenly apologetic, the pity evident. Fuck that.

“Fucking save it alright? I know the script: you couldn’t handle the thought that you might be gay, blah blah blah. Tell someone who actually cares.”

Andy’s eyes flash. “Oh and you were so sure of yourself at seventeen?!”

Sid shoves him a little, slamming the bottles down on the counter. “At least I was willing to blow you without running away afterwards and dating a _bimbo_ to prove you were straight!”

Andy pushes Sid’s shoulder, and Sid flings him around so they’re up against the kitchen wall. They crash into it, panting, angrily staring each other down. “She wasn’t any…” he starts and then stops, taking a breath. “I thought it was just another way for you to humiliate me. You were drunk and high and I was the Class President who blew you under the bleachers while you just wanted to get off any way you could.” Andy says, sounding weary, like all the fight was just shoved out of him.

Sid locks his fingers hard around Andy’s bicep. “That’s bullshit and you know it. Everyone fucking knew about me, without me even saying a word. I was that “skater fag” and don’t say you didn’t know that.”

Andy closes his eyes and inhales sharply. “Yeah, maybe I did. And maybe I wasn’t ready for that label. Fuck Sid, I didn’t need to rock the boat. I was almost out of there. Jesus, I was a stupid, selfish kid, okay? Isn’t everyone at that age? And besides, I knew it was.. even if I.. well. I knew how you felt about me, how you always felt. So what was the point risking the whole social status thing for someone who made fun of you on a daily basis and shot spitballs at you, right?”

Sid’s mind was racing, trying to put together all the things Andy was saying. He could only come up with one thing. “You _fucking_ asshole,” he said, cupping Andy’s face between his hands and sweeping his thumbs over his cheekbones. He heard Andy gasp in response. “For someone on the honor roll every year you really are stupid, you know that?” He took in Andy’s wide deep blue eyes, his red lips, the freckles he could see so clearly this close up. “I’ve been crazy about you since we were kids,” Sid says and slams their mouths together roughly, shoving his thigh between Andy’s legs and knocking his head against the wall.

“Tell me you remember that night,” Andy breathes around insistent kisses.

“Everything,” Sid moans, sliding his tongue between Andy’s lips, pressing their mouths together. “I remember everything.” And he must sound somewhat wistful in between the lust he’s feeling because Andy breaks away to slide hot lips down Sid’s throat, sucking lightly while saying, “Fuck, I’m sorry.”

Sid gasps, partly at the words, soft yet sincere, but mostly at Andy’s mouth and how it’s found the one spot on Sid’s neck that makes him go insane. “Just. God, just forget it. Don’t stop,” Sid pants. Andy shifts them so Sid’s against the wall and attacks his throat, sucking and biting.

“Oh my god,” Sid groans, and twines his fingers in Andy’s hair. From the feel of it, the hard pressure and sharp sting of teeth, he’s going to have one impressive hickey tomorrow but he’ll endure the hoots and hollers from the guys for this. Andy’s mouth is like fire and Sid feels like he’s burning from the inside out. He feels his cock begin to feel and surges up against Andy. Their thighs find one another and press together, hard. Sid can feel the outline of Andy’s half hard cock and rocks against it, pulling Andy in closer by the hair. Andy licks his way up Sid’s neck, reaching his earlobe and tugging it between his teeth.

“Sid,” Andy gasps, and Sid has never heard his name like that before. Not from Andy, not from anyone. It’s desperate and full of a longing Sid had no idea someone could possess.

“Jesus Christ,” Sid groans and tightens his hands in Andy’s hair before yanking him up and kissing him hard, pushing his tongue between Andy’s lips. They fall into one another, tongues dancing, moaning into one another’s mouths. Sid bites Andy’s bottom lip. “I have to have you. Bed, okay?”

“Fuck yes,” Andy says, his voice thick and deeper than Sid has ever heard it. He walks Andy backwards, maneuvering around edge of the couch and the divider, and toeing off their shoes before falling onto the bed together. They crawl up toward the pillows without breaking the kiss, clawing one another’s shirts as they shift into position.

Sid lifts Andy’s sweater over his head and throws it onto the floor before locking his arms around him again and pushing him into the mattress. Andy makes a noise that sounds like ‘mmmph’ against his mouth. He feels Andy’s hands pushing upward. Andy snakes his hands up Sid’s flank, sitting up a little as he does so, and rids him of the shirt in one swift movement. Sid tumbles Andy back onto the bed and bites kisses down his throat while Andy bends one of his knees, arching between Sid’s thighs. Sid presses in even tighter, delighting in the friction as he rubs his erection over Andy’s, feeling how hard he was now. Sid realizes in the back of his head this is probably a rebound fuck, but he can’t even begin to care when Andy is gasping his name like it’s the only syllable he knows.

Sid kisses his way down Andy’s chest, licking at his nipples, running his hands along Andy’s rib cage. Suddenly impatient he sits back on the bed and undoes Andy’s jeans, dragging them down his legs. At one point he gets tangled up in the process and they both grin at each other before Sid says, ‘fuck this,’ and climbs off the bed, stripping Andy of his the rest of his jeans and boxers. He stares at Andy’s cock unabashedly and then shucks off his own pants and boxers.

When he climbs back on top of Andy he's greeted to a growl. “Wanted to undress you myself.”

“Next time,” Sid says, before he can catch the words from spilling out.

Andy lets feral “yes.”

Sid rolls them over so Andy is on top, running his palms over Andy’s ass. “Fuck, you feel good,” Sid gasps, sucking kisses behind Andy’s ear.

“You too,” Andy says, and it feels foreign and familiar all at once. “Thought about that night,” Andy mumbles into Sid’s chest. “About you.”

Sid’s fingers tangle in Andy’s hair at the back of his neck, and he suddenly feels ten pounds lighter, like he’d been carrying this stupid boy and that stupid night around in his chest for three years and he can finally let it go.

“Same here,” Sid says. They lock eyes and Andy leans down to kiss him, slow, almost tentative.

“I’ve gotten better at this,” Andy mumbles against his lips. Before Sid can ask, ‘at what?’ Andy is mouthing his way down Sid’s chest, one hand splayed on his thigh and sucking him down to the root. Sid cries out, his hips automatically jerking upward.

Andy places both hands on Sid’s thighs and.. pulls gently, urging him forward. Sid nearly comes on the spot.

He both hates and loves every other person Andy’s been with. Sid puts his hands on Andy’s head, just carding his fingers through his hair while he fucks Andy’s mouth slowly.

“So fucking pretty,” Sid breathes. He wants to do filthy things to him. Things he’s never done with anyone else.

Andy’s hollowing his cheeks now, sucking him harder and faster and Sid can’t look away. He also can’t let this go on any longer lest he lose it right here and now.

“Let me suck you,” Sid gasps. Andy looks up at him with veiled eyelashes, eyes knowing and completely unashamed. He lets Sid fall from him lips with an obscene ‘pop’. “Jesus Christ, Andy.”

Andy crawls his way over Sid’s chest, coming to rest when his dick is inches from Sid’s face. “Do it,” he says, his fingers guiding Sid forward by the juncture of his neck and shoulder.

“What the fuck did Florida do to you?” Sid says, shaking his head in amazement before ducking a little to mouth at Andy’s balls.

“Got into a little gay porn to pay my way through school,” Andy says and Sid nearly bites down on Andy’s sac, sputtering.

He looks up, eyes wide to find Andy looking at him with a serious expression. Too serious.

“You asshole!” Sid says, slapping Andy’s ass.

Andy starts cracking up. “Oh my god, you should’ve seen your face.”

“You’re demented,” Sid grins, slapping him again, loving the feel of his skin beneath his fingers.

“Mmm, you love it,” Andy curves his fingers around Sid’s jaw and guides him forward. “Now suck me.”

Sid shivers at the sound of Andy’s voice, a low throaty command.

He wraps his lips around the head, flicking his tongue out to tease. Andy moans immediately, one hand in Sid’s hair, the other braced against his shoulder. “God, Sid.”

Sid takes him deeper, showing Andy that he’s no slouch in this department either. Andy is thick and long and he feels incredible under Sid’s tongue. He starts pumping his hips a little, and Sid just grips him by the ass, squeezing and caressing. Andy parts his legs ever so slightly and Sid takes him deeper, begins sucking him in earnest while his fingers rub along the cleft before slipping between, teasingly.

He feels his heart begin to pound with the knowledge of what he’s doing, of what he’s never done with any of the guys he’s dated.

“Yeah,” Andy moans and Sid swipes his thumb between Andy’s cheeks. “I want you to fuck me,” he whispers.

Sid lets out a sharp cry around his mouth full and pulls off.

Andy slides down into his embrace immediately, kissing Sid hard and fast. “Do you want to?” he asks between biting, desperate kisses. Sid’s never talked this much in bed before. He’s never asked anyone what they want or how they want it. He’s sucked and jerked and kissed and come and that’s all it’s ever been, all he ever wanted. Simple, clean, and uncomplicated. When he thought about fucking someone, _really_ fucking someone only one face ever came to mind. Now that face is pressed up against his, asking to make his fantasies a reality and Sid really has to wonder if he’s trapped in some cruel dream.

He kisses Andy hard and deep, bruising his lips and making him moan from the force of it. “I want to,” he says, which doesn’t even begin to cover it but it’s all he can manage right now.

He rolls Andy over, teeth dragging over his Adam’s apple. “I’m, god _Sid_ ,” Andy moans as their bodies rock together, cocks hard and leaking. “I swear I’m not usually this easy. But it’s not like I don’t know you, right?” Andy laughs, and he sounds like he’s trying to justify his behavior to himself or Sid or both.

Sid sucks a bruise into the base of his neck. “Does it look like I’m complaining?” he growls.

Andy throws his leg over Sid’s thigh and bucks up, shamelessly. “Want you to fuck me so hard that everyone in that Chinese restaurant will know what you’re doing to me.”

Sid’s cock twitches painfully and his lips quirk up in a grin, even though the one part of his brain that’s still working is beginning to feel twinges of performance anxiety.

Sid’s fake confidence got him through most of his life. He decides to give it a shot here. “Gonna fuck you so hard we break the bed,” Sid whispers, the words dirty and filthy in Andy’s ear.

Andy shivers in his arms and Sid can feel a smear of pre-come on his torso.

“Do it,” Andy begs.

Sid can barely think through the lust but he knows the basic mechanics of this and therefore he needs supplies. He kisses Andy, intending it to be quick, but Andy holds him there, licking over his lips and parting them while moaning quietly. _Jesus, this guy_ , Sid thinks and breaks away. “Just, wait here,” he kisses Andy once, twice more and fumbles off the bed, nearly tripping over one of his shoes. Andy giggles, fucking _giggles_ from where he’s lying completely naked. Sid shoots him the finger and then gets sidetracked by Andy’s easy grin, his tan body, and the smattering of freckles on his shoulders and upper chest.

He ransacks his bathroom medicine cabinet, already full aware he doesn’t have actual lube. Baby oil works just fine for jerking off and Sid’s never had use for any of that fancy shit with the warming quotients or what not.

He walks back to the bed and holds up the half used bottle, feeling rather sheepish. “This okay?”

Andy’s still grinning, his cock jutting hard and proud against his belly. Andy catches Sid’s gaze and strokes himself lazily, lying flat on his back and spreading his legs a little. “That’s fine,” he breathes, catching his lower lip between his teeth.

Heat pools around Sid’s eyes and he bites back a moan. “You uh, sure you haven’t done gay porn?’

“Maybe you should come find out,” Andy says, throatily.

Sid laughs through his lust. “You’re fucking whacked.” But he climbs over Andy eagerly.

Andy reaches for him, pulling him in for a kiss. “Mmm,” he agrees, “all that Florida sunshine.”

They’re grinning into the kiss, sealing their mouths together when it dawns on Sid that he doesn’t have condoms either.

“Shit.”

“Mm, what?” Andy asks, palming his way across Sid’s ass and licking slowly down his throat.

“Jesus,” Sid grunts, pressing back against Andy’s hands. “I uh, don’t have anything.”

“Hmm? Oh,” Andy’s mouth and hands stop moving and Sid nearly moans at the loss. “My wallet. Back pocket of my jeans.”

Sid pulls back in surprise. Andy shrugs, looking embarrassed.

“You _sure_ you’re not always this easy, Davis?”

Andy slaps Sid’s ass and Sid finds that.. feels rather good.

“I was uh, kind of banking on this happening tonight. Unless you had continued to being a total asshole.”

The words jolt through him, ringing in his ears and filling his senses. He’ll even let that last part go because it’s an accurate assessment. He was an ass but, then again, self-preservation is an art form.

He runs his hands feverishly up and down Andy’s thighs before taking both their cocks in his hand, jacking slowly. ‘You thought about this?”

Andy shifts his leg so his ankle hooks around Sid’s calf and pushes up into the friction. “God, yes. Felt like a kid again these past two days.. jerking off in my room with the door closed, hoping my mom wouldn’t come up.”

The thought of Andy, curled up in his room -- the same room Sid used to glance up at as a kid and wonder what kind of world Andy lived in where people ran around with friends and played with dolls rather taking them apart – thinking of Sid and the dirty, filthy things he wanted Sid to do to him makes him harder than he’s ever been in his life.

He forces himself to continue talking, wanting, no needing, more. “Yeah? Think about me filling you up with my fingers? And then my cock?”

Andy grips Sid’s ass hard and pulls him even closer, biting at Sid’s lips. “ _Fuck_ , yeah. So are you going to keep talking about it or actually do it?” Sid’s rhythm between them falters and he pushes his tongue into Andy’s mouth, kissing him hard and deep until Andy is sobbing out broken moans, his fingers clenching Sid’s ass in a death grip.

“Let me get the condom,” Sid breathes against Andy’s lips when he’s pulled back enough for air.

“Hurry,” Andy groans, pushing his hair away from his eyes.

Sid’s back in a few seconds, ripping the packet open with unsteady fingers. “Let me,” Andy says, a wet dream sprawled out across Sid’s black comforter. He swallows hard and gets onto his knees on the bed. Andy leans forward, taking Sid’s cock in his mouth and sucking him quickly before pulling off and rolling the condom down in one steady motion.

Sid laughs shakily and pushes him down onto his back. Andy goes willingly, handing Sid the baby oil. Sid coats his fingers, nerves finally creeping in. All his knowledge is from porn and he feels like Andy can see right through the plastered-on confidence.

“How do you…?” he asks, kneeling beside Andy. Andy spreads his legs immediately, shifting his knees up.

Sid nods to himself and lifts Andy’s leg to crawl between his thighs. He circles Andy’s hole, pushing in ever so slightly. Andy moans and arches his back. “Don’t tease,” he says, like Sid’s some pro at this – like he lubes up asses the way he does cars.

Sid bits his lip and pushes the tip of his finger inside; Andy’s tight and hot and Sid’s going to be inside there. He pushes in a little deeper, twisting his finger slightly. Andy groans and pulls him down. They kiss, mouths barely touching, tongues darting out to taste one another. Sid starts fucking Andy with his finger, picking up the pace. Andy licks at the roof of Sid’s mouth and whispers, “Another.”

Sid can’t reconcile in his mind the kid who was scared just to kiss with this – man before him, so sure of himself and his wants and needs.

Sid gives it to him, taking direction like a pro and fucking Andy until he’s arching into Sid’s hand and crying out when Sid brushes over one particular spot.

“Fuck that’s enough. I’m good, seriously,” Andy pants and Sid looks at him skeptically, even though his cock is aching.

Andy rubs his hands up and down Sid’s arms, locking around his shoulders. “Seriously. Fuck me.”

Sid jerks his cock a few times and adds some baby oil to the condom. He traces his hands over Andy’s kneecaps and, on a whim, lifts his legs over his shoulders. Andy makes a small noise.

Sid looks at him. “This okay?”

Andy’s biting his lip, his hair a mess, his eyes dark; he’s perfect. “More than okay.”

Sid stutters out a breath and presses his cock up against Andy’s hole, teasing the head along the ring of muscle and then slowly pushing inside.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Andy moans and Sid likes the sound of that. He slides in slowly, feeling Andy open for him. It’s like nothing he’s ever felt before, encased in tight heat, hot like the engine of a car. It’s the only personal comparison he can come up with, and he never wants to leave this warmth. Andy is breathing his name shakily, clawing at Sid’s arms, his heels digging into Sid’s upper back. When Sid’s in to the hilt he leans forward, shifting the angle deeper so they can kiss.

Sid begins to move inside Andy, still unable to believe how hot and tight he is, and suddenly unable to keep that thought to himself. “Jesus, I never thought..fuck, it’s just so good,” he adds in a daze. Andy’s arms are locked around his waist as Sid talks between kisses, unwilling to tear himself away from Andy’s lips for more than a few seconds at a time. He presses their foreheads together and looks down.

Andy gazes up at him, a little blissed-out, eyes glazed over and mouth bitten red. “What?” he whispers, breathless amusement washing over Sid like a wave. “You’re acting like you’ve never done this.”

Sid groans and twists his hips, driving into Andy harder and making him cry out. “Who’s acting?” he mumbles.

Andy’s fingers grip his hair tight, forcing Sid to look at him. “Are you joking?”

Sid grunts and pulls back, pressing a biting kiss against Andy’s knee before gathering up his ankles and leaning back in, nearly bending him in half. Sid starts fucking him in earnest, purposeful. “Don’t look at me like that,” Sid groans into his neck. “I’ve done shit, obviously, just not this.”

Andy’s thrashing beneath him, pulling him closer by his shoulders and meeting Sid’s unsteady strokes with his own. “Fuck, that’s so hot,” he says.

Sid laughs. “Do you always talk this much during sex?”

“Not really,” Andy admits, voice low. “Does it bother you?’

Sid circles his hips and pulls back a little, locking his gaze onto Andy. “No,” he whispers, and is surprised to realize it’s the truth. Andy slams his mouth to Sid’s and they groan in unison when their tongues slide together.

“God, fuck me like you mean it,” Andy pants against his cheek, “Like it’s the best thing to ever happen to you.” He feels Andy’s fingers curving against his hips. He has no idea how true those words are.

“You like this?” Sid asks, voice slightly taunting. He pulls out half way then drags Andy forward, slamming his ass onto his cock. Andy’s head falls back, Sid’s lips sliding across his cheek and jaw.

“Oh fuck _yes_. Jerk me off,” Andy moans. Sid takes him in hand, stuttering a little as he finds a rhythm. The bed knocks against the wall as Sid drives forward and Andy pushes down, the pace frantic and brutal. Andy’s doesn’t stop making noise – a litany of moans, groans and nonsensical words falling from his lips.

“Wanna try something,” he gasps out, shaking his hair out of his eyes. “Just go with it.”

Before Sid can question, Andy’s legs slide down either side of Sid’s body and he’s pushing Sid backward toward the foot of the bed in one smooth movement. Sid’s legs are trapped under Andy’s thighs, his own now folded while he readjusts himself on Sid’s dick, sitting up straight.

“Jesus _Andy_.” Sid gasps, mouth open. His head falls back when Andy starts to move on him, eyes falling shut. “Oh shit.”

His hands come to rest on Andy’s hip bones and he forces himself to watch as Andy rocks back in forth, and then circles his hips, riding Sid’s cock like he was born to do it.

“So good,” Andy breathes, running both hands up Sid’s chest, scratching lightly before twisting his nipples between his fingers. Sid arches his back, which causes him to fuck into Andy deeper. Andy’s pinches him hard. “Don’t stop.”

Sid can take a hint; he bends his legs at the knee, seating Andy full into his lap and starts thrusting upward, hard and fast. Andy rocks down on every upstroke and Sid’s never felt anything this good.

“Yeah,” Andy’s moaning, his hand now fisting his own cock wildly. “Fuck my ass. Christ, make me feel it.”

Sid’s balls tighten at the words and he slams into Andy harder, unable to believe this actually happening now. “Fuck, you.. Jesus, you’re _filthy_.” Sid exclaims. Because in all his fantasies he never once expected Andy Davis, that same kid who looked at his erection under those damn bleachers like it was a problem to be solved, to ride his dick like a firecracker and spew out dialogue worthy of the most hardcore pornos.

Andy’s mouth quirks into a grin and then falls open on a moan when Sid hits that spot again. “Not quite the ‘Boy Next Door’ you imagined?’

Sid shakes his head. “Def not. But I’m not complainin’.”

Andy fucks himself down harder, taking over the rhythm for a moment. He’s grinning again. “Def not? Seriously?”

Sid slaps his ass, then grabs it with both hands and pulls him down, rocking Andy back and forth. “Fuck you, take it as a compliment.. don’t even -- oh _god_ yes -- know how I’m stringing together these sentences right now.”

Andy covers Sid’s mouth with his fingers. “Let’s shut up and fuck, then.”

Sid growls and hooks his hands under Andy’s arms, locking around his shoulders until he’s leaning over Sid’s body while Sid drags the heels of his feet higher on the bed, bending his knees even more. He fucks into Andy again while they kiss, all tongue and teeth. Andy flicks the tip of his tongue against Sid’s with lightening sped. Sid works Andy’s cock over, hand flying, slick with pre-come.

“So close,” Andy whispers. “Gonna come so hard, squeeze my ass around your dick. Fuck Sid, I.. god.”

“Always wanted you like this,” Sid mumbles, half hoping Andy doesn’t hear him. He takes Andy’s lips in a hard kiss, his words burning through him like an inferno.

“Mmmph, oh, fuck Sid,” Andy gasps against Sid’s mouth and Sid feels him spill all over his hand.

He squeezes Andy’s shoulders while Andy spasms around him. “Gonna come,” Sid says, nipping his way along Andy’s jaw.

“Yes,” Andy moans. Sid goes off to the sound of Andy’s words and the feel of his ass griping him like a vice. He cries out Andy’s name, once, maybe twice, his rhythm stuttering as his hips jerk with the intensity of his orgasm.

Andy collapses against him and they find each other’s mouths, smoothing over bruises and slotting their lips together gently.

After a minute or two of harsh panting and breathless kisses, Sid realizes his head is now half hanging off the bed and he’s getting a charley horse in his leg. He pushes at Andy’s leg. “Up,” he says.

Andy grumbles, but allows Sid to tumble him back toward the head of the bed. Sid disposes of the condom in the wastebasket near the bed, crinkling his nose at the sight. They settle back against the pillows and Andy sighs happily, curving his body into Sid’s, like he did that night. Sid feels tense for a moment, as unprepared now as he was back then. They lay silently and Sid just goes with it, closing his eyes. He feels like he could fall asleep. He’s not sure how long they stay like that but it’s long enough for him to think Andy’s dozed off.

Then Andy shifts beside him, burrowing a little closer and coughing lightly. “I thought about you a lot,” Andy admits, mouthing at Sid’s collarbone with lazy strokes of his tongue.

Sid threads his fingers through Andy’s hair, unable to get enough of the feel of it, soft and now a little damp between his fingers. He snickers even though his heart thunders in his chest at the words. “Yeah, I’m sure you were thinking about me while out and about on Luke’s yacht.”

“Actually... he has a speedboat,” Andy grins. He laughs loudly when Sid slaps at his arm playfully.

“I did though,” he continues quietly, after the laughter trails off. “I kept.. trying to work up my courage to talk to you again. After Homecoming. By the time I finally did you were gone and I told myself it was for the best.”

Sid feels like his windpipe is compressing and swallows thickly. “Yeah, well. Probably was.”

He doesn’t believe it for a second. Andy mumbles something into his chest that sounds like ‘I’m not so sure,’ but Sid isn’t about to ask him to repeat it.

They’re quiet for a moment and Sid’s mind starts racing. How long do they just lay here? Sid’s never done the post-coital thing. All his dates were casual, ways to get off. He had a few guys he liked but it never felt – affectionate. It was fun, hot, and when the sex ended so did Sid’s evenings. He was getting the feeling Andy Davis didn’t hook-up like that. Moreover, he was feeling he could get used to this and he had no practical use for that line of thinking.

“What are your plans for Christmas?’ Andy asks, his head shifting to rest on Sid’s shoulder while his fingers trace patterns on Sid’s stomach.

Sid’s stomach does a flip on its own accord. “Don’t have any.”

He can feel Andy’s frown against his skin. “My mom just does a small dinner. I’m always allowed to invite guests.” Andy’s voice has that tentative quality to it that Sid isn’t completely used to yet. The Andy back in high school was mainly sure of himself, aside from a few moments that night under the bleachers.

“It’s fine,” Sid says, feeling uneasy. “I know you’re just slummin’ it while on break. No need to take it that far.”

Andy sits up sharply, elbowing Sid in the ribs as he does.

“Ow!”

“Is that what you really think?” they exclaim at the same time.

Sid sighs and rubs his hand over his face. “Yes? I don’t know, man.”

“Number one, you make more money than me. I make nothing. So maybe you’re the one ‘slummin’ it.’ Or maybe I was slummin’ it with Luke. You’re looking like an upgrade from where I’m sitting.” Andy grins and Sid simply doesn’t know what world he lives in. It’s time for a reality check, though.

“You go to school in Florida, you’re just getting out of a relationship. On what actual planet is the two of us a good idea?”

Andy taps his fingers against Sid’s chest as he rattles off his points, “I graduate not this spring but the next. Possibly in the fall if I increase my course load. I’ll be back in May for 3 months, and Luke and I broke up last June. I’ve already rebounded since then – with one of his close friends as a final fuck you. And I’ve been on a dates after that, so, no – that’s not what this is. Honestly, I don’t _know_ what this is, but I do know I want to see you as much as I can before leaving in January.”

The words rush to Sid’s brain, leaving him dizzy. He allows himself to look at Andy, really look at him. His eyes are darker, serious, and his mouth is drawn in a determined line. He looks downright adorable, is the thing, and Sid knows he’d give Andy the moon right now if he asked for it.

Andy places his hand over Sid’s forearm. “What do you say, Sid?”

Sid closes his eyes briefly, swallowing around the lump in his throat, and then meets Andy’s hopeful gaze. “I say… if you leave me under the bleachers again I’ll fucking kill you.”

Andy smiles slowly, eyes crinkling at the corners. “Never,” he breathes as their lips press together in a long, leisurely kiss.

Sid never put much stock in promises before, but this is one he could allow himself to believe.

_________________________

 _in nobody’s eyes but mine_  
_________________________

May the following year, Andy is grunting and sweaty and Sid thinks it’s a shame those two things are occurring in a non-sexual setting.

“Okay, that’s the last of it,” he announces, grabbing a beer off the counter and downing half of it. Sid looks around the mess in his living room.

“Jesus Andy, how many _books_ do you own?”

Andy grins and sidles up next to him, snaking an arm around Sid’s waist and pushing his sweat-slicked face against Sid’s neck. “Guess you’ll have to build some more shelves.”

Sid snorts. “Maybe I’ll put _you_ to work, college grad.”

Andy nips at his ear. “And if I say no?”

Sid slaps his ass and Andy jerks against him. “I’ll just have to spank you,” Sid whispers lowly, like the promise it is.

Andy steers Sid toward the bed, dropping his beer on the end table as he goes.

“We’re gonna kill each other in this tiny place,” Sid says as his body hits the mattress.

“We’ll move when I start making some money,” Andy mumbles into Sid’s neck, only to pull back a second later, sitting back on his knees. “Unless you’re having second thoughts… I can just stay at ho-”

Sid covers Andy’s mouth with his hand and rolls his eyes in time with his hips. “Just shut the fuck up and ride my cock; you know I want you here.”

Andy groans as Sid pulls him down for a kiss, licking slowly into his mouth. There are boxes all over the floor, not enough closet space and the bathroom barely held enough hot water for one person much less two.

To Sid Phillips, unofficially voted ‘Least Likely to Succeed’ by a jury of his peers, it was all rather perfect.

[end]


End file.
